


what you are is a daydream

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Dreams, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 13:  dream





	what you are is a daydream

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift

“Alright, alright,” Simon yelled, trying to be heard over their intoxicated friends.

“What?” Alec asked, leaning back on the couch to rest against Magnus, who immediately snaked an arm around his waist. Alec slipped his free hand into Magnus's, the other still holding his drink.

“We're all at least marginally drunk, now, so let's play some games!” Simon gestured widely and Alec felt Magnus wince as drops flew from his drink and spilled onto the ornate rug he'd purchased earlier that month.

“Okay,” Maia said, standing. “Let's keep the drinks steady, shall we?” She took the glass from Simon and placed it neatly on the coffee table. Alec mouthed  _ Thank you _ at her as she smirked.

“You are way, way too sober right now,” Simon pouted, pointing accusingly at his girlfriend.

Clary giggled. She and Izzy were cuddled together in one of the armchairs, practically seated on top of each other. “She has to be. Someone has to mom you, you lightweight.”

“I've been betrayed! By my own best friend!” Simon yelled, feigning a wound onto the couch while everyone else laughed.

“Drinking games could be fun, though,” Izzy said after the laughter had died.

“Well, the purpose of drinking games is to get drunk, and it seems we're already there, Isabelle,” Magnus said, chest vibrating warmly against Alec's back. It was true. Alec could feel the warmth buzzing slightly in his veins and he was sure if he stood up, the room would go wobbly.

“What if we do something a little different, then?” Clary said, standing to refill her glass of wine. Alec wondered if she really needed another, noting the way she swayed ever so slightly.

“Like what?” Izzy asked, holding out her own glass to be refilled.

“Let's tell each other secrets!” she said, bouncing a little in her excitement.

“I'll go first.” Alec grinned as everyone turned to look at him. “I,” he said slowly, “hate you.” The room burst into laughter again. Alec felt particularly proud.

“Magnus, stop showing Alec vine compilations,” she whined. Everyone laughed again.

“Of course, Biscuit. What was I thinking?” Magnus asked dramatically. He pressed a kiss into Alec's hair, and Alec felt a warmth that most definitely was not the alcohol.

Clary’s pout disappeared when Izzy pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Alec loved to give Clary grief, but in the end he loved the annoying redhead. She made his sister happy and that was all he would ever need. And he would never admit this, not even to Magnus, but there was maybe a small part of him that enjoyed her company. A teeny tiny part, he reasoned with himself.

“Come on, Alec,” Izzy said once Clary had settled back into her lap. “Don’t spoil the fun.”

“Okay, okay, whatever,” he sighed. “What kind of secrets do you want to share?”

“Biggest dream we had as kids!” Simon exclaimed loudly. Maia pulled back from where she’d been resting against his shoulder.

“You know werewolves have sensitive hearing, right?” she asked, mock affronted.

Simon tried to look sheepish, the tinge of red in his cheeks from drinking turning a darker shade. “Sorry, babe.” This seemed good enough for Maia, who curled back into his side after downing the rest of her wine.

“Ooh! I like the dream idea!” Clary said. “I’ll go first,” she said, narrowing her eyes at Alec. He put on his best ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ face.

“I wanted my own art gallery. Simon and I used to doodle what the building would be like and there was a giant slide and a room just for candy and a secret basement for just the two of us,” she said, a nostalgic grin on her face. “Okay, Simon’s turn!”

“I wanted a dragon.” Everyone stared at him while Clary tried (and failed) to suppress a laugh. “What?” he said indignantly, pointing wildly around the living room. “I’d just read  _ Eragon _ and I wanted to be a dragon rider, okay?” After the laughter died down, Simon narrowed his eyes and pointed at Alec. “Your turn.”

Alec opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. Shadowhunters weren’t really afforded a traditional  _ mundane _ childhood, not like the fun, carefree stories Clary and Simon told. “I...honestly? I think I just wanted to love whoever I wanted and still be accepted,” he said quietly. Magnus’s arm tightened around him, pulling him closer as he pressed another kiss into his hair. “Maia you go next,” he said quickly, trying to change the subject and bring back the light mood.

Later, after the laughter had died down and Magnus had portalled everyone home, they curled up against each other in bed.

“You know,” Magnus whispered. “I never got to say my dream.”

Alec looked up and smiled softly when he saw Magnus’s cat eyes on display. “You can tell me, if you want.”

“All I wanted was to find love, too, and acceptance. I never thought I’d get to have that.”

“You do now,” Alec whispered. “Always.”

“So do you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

They fell asleep, content and warm and wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
